


Snow Cherry

by Hawkflight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her petals would stretch toward the sun, the moon, all day, all night, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for all implied content. Seriously.
> 
> I... um... sorry?

Smooth,

Her figure shuddered beneath his touch,

Curving to fit perfectly beside him,

With a shift of a finger,

On her soft,

White skin,

She moved in perfect harmony,

With him.

Fingers threading through her hair,

So soft,

Like the petals,

She was named after,

A striking pink,

Against his red strands,

Forever fanned out around her,

At that perfect length.

His lips,

Pressed to hers,

Cold and blue,

Even as her tongue rolled against his.

Green eyes,

Looking up at him,

As he moved above her,

They never strayed,

With that perfect mix,

Of pure terror and uncertainty.

Yes,

She was just like it,

Like them,

The cherry blossoms,

Blooming once every year,

For a short period,

But he had found a way,

To keep her,

As a flower,

For eternity.

 

She was the finest art he had ever created.


End file.
